


Transformers: Robots done with Humanity

by SaltyStark (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Ratchet turns into a superhero?, anything, author on crack, headcanons, i dont really care, idk - Freeform, or matchups, send request please, they could be senarios, transformers oc - Freeform, why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SaltyStark
Summary: just me messin aroundand some stories you can request or stories I make
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Author's note

Howdy! this is SaltyStark, the author of this book. I'm not gonna lie to you I have no idea what this is. I just want to put my random thoughts here. I also want to say this is my first ever time writing on this site so bear with me!  
You can send in requests or whatever weird thoughts/ scenarios about Transformers Prime or Animated. Hope you enjoy whatever this is :D


	2. the one where Ratchet accidently turns into a superhero (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Ara:  
> So, I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while. Basically, Ratchet is trying to make holoforms for the team in order to blend in while they're out on missions but is having some trouble with modeling faces/skin textures/ect., so he tries searching for some form of clothing that would cover as much skin as possible so he can try out things like if the natural lighting works and the such out in the desert. He ends up finding out about Superhero costumes and, having no cultural context, uses them as a reference. After testing it out (and saving someone from being mugged) Rumours start spreading about the "Paramedic" and long story short, Ratchet becomes a superhero completely on accident (Heck, he didn't even realize what he was doing was a "Big Deal" until a few weeks in; "I'm a doctor! I'm supposed to save lives!"). Everyone only learns about Ratchet's stumble into superheroics after it made the state/nationwide news. (The kids had heard rumours, but they had no idea it was Ratchet!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I absolutely love this Idea and I don't even know why! You said you had this idea for a crossover and I say go for it, it sounds like it would a pretty funny and amazing crossover! There will be two parts of it cause why not.

Ratchet looked at the small TV, optics wide open with shock...no surprise...scrap it both. He had no idea how this happened. Everyone looked at him, waiting for some sort of explanation  
"Ummmm" Was all that came out of his mouth  
"COME ON MAN WE WANNA KNOW!" Miko blurts out unable to hold back her excitement  
If he was being completely honest he didn't have a proper answer. Maybe it's best we go back a little  
~A month or so ago~  
Ratchet had been staying up all day and night trying to get these holoforms in perfect shape. It was an idea he had gotten from Raf and with the permission from Optimus, he decided to test it out. The first one he decided to make was for himself, knowing that if there any mistakes he could fix them and not mess anything up, but unfortunately he 'hit a bump in the rode.' as the humans would say. (any artist out there could relate)

Detail.  
While he had down the body shape, mass, and height, detail was something he was struggling with at the moment. It didn't help that there were so many options or varieties of skin type, eye color and shape, hair color, type, and length. It was worse when he put shading into the matter and something that wouldn't make him stand out. ugh why did this have to be so complicated he though while looking at the 3D model of his holoform. It was a well built male, that looked to be around his late 30's to early 40's. His hair was white with red tips (he thought it suit him.) and his eyes were the same light blue. He decided to use the World Wide Web to help with the clothing choices, there was one sit that grabbed his interest that would help with clothing option.   
Pinterest   
A smile grew on his faceplate “finally!” He exclaimed but not too loud to wake anyone up. He looked at the variety of clothes, he could already see some that would fit his friends interest. The more he searched on the website the more he found that would fit his interest but one he found that really perked his interest was an outfit that basically looked unique in a way  
The person was wearing a dark red boots that went up to the knees. The pants were white with a red outlining. They had a long white ‘doctor’ coat with blade like structures on the elbows and a simple black shirt under it. To top it off there was a blue surgical mask. Ratchet for some reason wanted to pick the outfit but a little part of him thought it would make him standout which he would rather not happen, especially when he takes it on a test run. He looked at other outfits and this is when he realizes how odd human culture was. He compared his outfit to another and all doubts went out the window. This outfit looked the exact opposite of sticking out. Compared to this big red and yellow metal one it looked to be almost casual! He clicked and downloaded the outfit placing it on his holoform. He looked back at the outfit and smiled, slightly excited for the test run tomorrow.


End file.
